Undertale OC- Nixie
Battle info Atc: 2 Def: 2 Exp: 0 (she’s never killed anyone) LV: 1 Powers/Attacks: Her attacks look and act strikingly similar to that of Papyrus. She possesses the ability to turn invisible. Weapons: Whatever she can find Fighting Style: She is known for charging into right things, including fights if she has to. She will always attempt to spare her foe, and act instead of fight. Relationship info Friends With: Her brothers, Monster Kid (best friend. In my headcanon, Monster Kid is male and named Kyel.) She idolizes her big brothers, and cares very much about them. Her and Kyel like to go off adventuring, and try to see if they can catch Undyne in action. Neutral With: Most people Enemies With: Anyone who is a threat to her or her family Family: Sans and Papyrus (older brothers) Crush(es): None Relationship status: Single Personality She is energetic and fast-talking. She is always moving in one way or another, be it fiddling with her hands, or running all over the place. She is cheerful and giggly, and a sweetheart. She usually speaks in a hyperactive manner, with dialogue that hints at her childish innocence. She is considered by other monsters (not in a mean way) to be a bit crazy and ;weird'. She is often considered to be the thing that keeps things lively and colorful in Snowdin. Personality Towards Humans: She’s kind of “meeeh” towards humans. She doesn’t really mind them at all. She treats them like she would any monster. Personality Towards Strangers: She is open and friendly towards them. Personality Towards Friends: Sweet and hyperactive, her normal behavior. Strengths: Her courage. Weaknesses: Her courage can sometimes be a little too much in certain situations, her strength becoming her weakness. Flaws: Charges headfirst into things, being the fearless little thing she is. Likes: Adventure, chocolate, her brothers, helping Papyrus cook, and helping Sans pull off pranks. Dislikes: Not being able to move around, mean people, and shrill noises. Fears: Nothing, except losing her brothers. Appearance Eye Color: She has large white circular pupils in her much larger eye sockets. Clothes: A long dark blue long sleeved shirt, a brown and blue striped scarf, a brown skirt, a pair of thick red goggles she always keeps up in her hair, and a pair of black boots with white fur trim. Hair: Short bright blue hair that’s longer in the front than it is in the back. (in my headcanon, the boy skeletons are bald and only the girls have hair. Unoriginal and lame I know…) Skin: None. She’s a skeleton lol. Trivia * She is about the same height as Monster Kid. * Why her bedroom isn’t in Sans and Papyrus’ house: * Her and Papyrus actually used to share the same room, but she went and built herself a treehouse on the edge of the forest surrounding Snowdin (with help from her brothers, and they made sure it wasn’t built too far away from the town), that she now pretty much lives in. She really just kind of considers it her bedroom, as her home is still their house in Snowdin. It is ten by ten feet, and located inside of it is a blue carpet covering the floor, her bed, her dresser, hot pink wallpaper, and some crystals used for lighting. On the dresser is a framed photo of her and her brothers. * When she grows up, she plans on becoming a daredevil. * This description was made using a template. This one to be exact. http://harmonyparty.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-OC-Template-Read-Desc-570474556 * She would appear as a boss ONLY if Frisk kills Papyrus. She will appear at the beginning of Hotland after Frisk deals with Undyne. She will call them a meanie, and claim that "this battle is for Pap". If the run is neutral and she is killed, her last words will be "Well... I tried... you big jerk." If the run is genocide, she will instead say "you keep on goin', my big bro will kick your butt." * She has a habit of saying wowie like Papyrus. * Her theme song is a higher pitched version of Bonetrousle. Category:Female Category:Undertale oc Category:Skeleton oc